


Sneaking Around

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Felicia bit her lip as she struggled not to moan. Mary Jane was doing a _very_ good job servicing her. The location, though? Not the best idea from either of them.

Mary Jane stopped, holding her breath, as a goon passed by the little spot they had spontaneously decided to have sex. The two of them were infiltrating the visiting Yakuza gang's hangout. Mary Jane wanted intel, Felicia wanted some of the jewels they had brought to make their deal. Strangely, it had been Mary Jane that had initiated things. Apparently she had a thing for having her neck breathed on. So Felicia had pulled her catsuit down enough to give Mary Jane access. And then more came off. And more. Now her catsuit was mostly undone.

A very risky and risqué decision, but since when were either of them the best at making the safer decision?

Felicia gasped as Mary Jane stuck her fingers deep into her, her other hand working circles around her clit. Even with how distracting it all was, Felicia was careful not to dig her claws into Mary Jane's head. It would absolutely kill the mood.

God, Mary Jane was so enthusiastic! They should have sex in semi-public more often.

It only took another few minutes before Felicia began climaxing. She couldn't help the satisfied, ecstatic moans that escaped her mouth. It just felt _too good_.

She took some deep breaths as her racing pulse began to calm down. Mary Jane looked absolutely smug.

"Good?" the redhead whispered.

"Mmm..." Felicia licked her lips. "It was _divine_."

"Good."

Felicia murmured, "We need to do this more often."

"Oh? Got other scoops for me?" Mary Jane teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Felicia said conspiratorially, "There's an arms deal going down next wee—"

"Who—!"

The two of them snapped their heads to the right where one of the Yakuza goons was staring at them, particularly at Felicia's exposed body. Almost as if she had been expecting it, Mary Jane smoothly pulled out her taser and took him down. The cry of pain didn't go unnoticed as the sounds of other people began to grow louder.

"Looks like funtime is over," Felicia said regretfully, swiftly redonning her catsuit.

"Time to get back to work." Mary Jane winked.

Felicia smirked. She would get her back. She always did.


End file.
